Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso
by BellaStarkStewart
Summary: Desde que Bella Fray vio como mataban a un chico de pelo azul, su vida y la de su hermana cambiaran
1. Chapter 1

Cazadores d sombras: Cuidad de Huesos

Es básicamente una adaptación de la saga, solo que en vez de ser Jace/Clary será Jace/Bella.

Capítulo 1:

Cuatro chicos dos chicos y dos chicas van caminando rumbo al pandemónium, uno de los antros de la ciudad de New York.

Uno de los chicos es alto como 1.90, piel bronceada, ojos verde esmeralda y cabello cobrizo, el otro de casi 1.85 de altura, piel blanca, ojos negros y utilizaba unos lentes.

Una de las chicas, la mayor, era de cabello rojo, ojos verdes, piel blanca, y 1.65 de altura, la chica a su lado, la menor, tenía cabellos chocolate con destellos rojizos y rubios, ojos chocolate, piel blanca casi traslucida e igual que su hermana 1.65 de altura. Son mellizas.

Llegan al antro y se bajan del carro de Edward, van a la entrada mientras él se va a estacionar.

-Mira Clary.-Dice Bella mientras señala un símbolo en el letrero del Pandemónium.- Hay que preguntarle al de seguridad que es lo que significa.

-¿Qué símbolo chicas?- Pregunto Simon arreglándose los lentes.

Ellas lo ignoraron y se giraron al ver pasar un chico de cabello azul, el de seguridad solo lo vio y lo dejo pasar.

-Disculpe ¿Qué significa el símbolo de ahí.- Pregunto Clary.

El de seguridad se giró sobre sus talones para ver donde señalaba la chica.

-¿Qué símbolo?-Pregunto él y el chico del cabello azul se giró para decirle algo al oído.

- Si chicas ¿Qué símbolo?-Pregunto Edward que había llegado a su lado.

-Adelante.-Dijo el de seguridad quitando la cinta para que pudieran pasar.

Bella volteo a ver a su hermana y se encogió de hombros, entraron primero Bella y Clary y después entraron Edward y Simon.

El chico que había entrado en el bar siguió con la mirada a Bella y Clary, hasta que una chica de cabello negro, ojos azules, tez pálida y con un vestido blanco llamo su atención, la chica lo volteo a ver y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que la siguiera.

El sin pensarlo dos veces la empezó a seguir, que poco valoraban su vida los mundanos, pensó para sí mismo el chico mientras seguía a la chica que parecía una hada.

Ella entro en una bodega y puso un letrero que los mundanos ponían "No molestar", decía el letrero. Él se giró para ver que nadie lo seguía, al darse cuenta que nadie lo seguía se metió en la bodega con la joven. Sin darse cuenta que una de las chicas que había dejado entrar al antro lo seguía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le pregunto el chico a ella que estaba de espaldas a él.

-Isabelle.-Le dijo ella empezando a desprender su látigo de su brazo, sin qué se diera cuenta.

-Bonito nombre.-Dijo él y le acaricio el brazo subiendo la manga y vio una marca que parecía un tatuaje.- Mierda.-Dijo pero cuando se intentó dar la vuelta, alguien lo tiro al piso.

Bella se encontraba bailando con Edward y Clary con Simon. Bella no había apartado la vista del chico que las había dejado entrar al antro.

-Solo déjate llevar Simon.-Dijo Clary a Simon que solo movía los pies.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?-Les pregunto Edward a ambas chicas.

-Claro.-Dijo Clary y Bella se limitó a asentir.

-En un momento vuelvo.- Dijo y se llevó a Simon con él.

Bella busco al chico y vio que él estaba viendo a una chica de cabellos negros, ella le hizo una seña y él la empezó a seguir.

-Deja de ver a ese chico.- Regaño Clary a su hermana.- Sé que se te hace lindo, pero él ya se fue con las piernas largas de esa chica.

Bella rio, y volvió a ver a ese chico quién seguía a la pelinegra, se empezaron a dirigir a una bodega. Bella vio a dos chicos que los seguían, un traía un cuchillo con él.

-Clary voy al baño.- Dijo ella por encima de la música, y empezó a seguir al chico de cabello azul.

Los vio entrar en la bodega con un letrero que decía "No molestar", vio que el peliazul se giraba para ver si alguien los estaba siguiendo, ella se escondió rápidamente y ni siquiera los dos chicos que había visto antes la vieron, ellos solo entraron sin tocar la puerta y de inmediato supo que las cosas se iban a poner feas, ella entro después de dos minutos.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.-Dijo la voz de un hombre.- Si no es nada ni nada menos, que un maldito demonio.-Dijo y escupió, Bella asomo la cabeza y vio al chico que tenía el cuchillo, ahora que lo veía bien se trataba de un chico con una estatura como la de Edward, ojos dorados, cabellos rubio platinados, y buena figura.

-Cazador de sombras.-Escupió el chico de cabellos azules.- No te diré nada.-Dijo él y el pelirrubio se enojó.- Solo una cosa Valentine esta con vida y dentro de muy poco el volverá.-Dijo el y vio como el rubio acercaba el cuchillo él rubio, pero el grito de Bella lo detuvo.

El rubio volteo a ver quién había gritado junto con la chica y el otro chico.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto el chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

-Es una chica Alec, como tú hermana.-Dijo el rubio burlón.- Isabelle puedes ir a ver que quiere nuestra querida acompañante, tal vez es otro demonio.-Dijo e Isabelle camino hacia Bella.

Bella intento caminar pero un cable la hizo caer al suelo, así que solo le quedo arrastrarse hasta la puerta, pero Isabelle le impidió el paso, tomándola de la muñeca.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Isabelle a la chica y ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.-Jace, no quiere hablar tal vez si es otro demonio.-Dijo y saco un cuchillo.

Antes de que Jace respondiera, lo hizo el de cabellos azules.

-Es una de ustedes.-Dijo él y los tres chicos rieron.- O eso creo, nunca en mi vida la había visto.-Dijo él y Bella vio cómo se paraba.

-¡Cuidada!-Grito a Jace para que lo esquivara, ya que se había lanzado hacia el.

Jace tiro al peliazul al suelo y cayo junto con el, empezaron a pelearse y el peliazul araño a Jace con unas enormes uñas, que más bien parecían garras.

Jace profirió un grito de dolor y agarro su cuchillo, se lo enterró al tipo en el estómago y este empezó a convulsionar en el suelo.

Isabelle se acercó a Jace y le examino la herida, momento el que Bella aprovecho para salir corriendo de ahí.

Bella llego a donde estaba Clary y vio que ya estaban ahí Edward y Simon, ellos la vieron y se acercaron, pero ella solo atino a voltearse a ver atrás de ella, a ver si la seguían y vio al chico rubio salir de la bodega.

-Me siento mal, vamos.-Dijo ella y jalo a Clary, y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, seguidas de Edward y Simon.

Y Jace.

Salieron y caminaron al carro de Edward, cuando se empezaron a subir en el Bella giro la cabeza y vio a Jace caminando hacia el carro, su subió rápido al carro y le pidió a Edward que arrancara.

-Bueno chicas ya llegamos.-Dijo Edward cuando hubieron llegado a su casa. Bella fue la primera en bajar.

-Gracias Edward.-Dijo ella y espero a que Clary se bajara, ella se bajó y fue con Bella.

Ambas entraron y Clary cerró la puerta, subieron las escaleras y entraron a la casa, con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su mamá, pero se sorprendieron cuando la vieron dormida en el sillón de la sala, Bella se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, gesto que Clary también hizo. Ambas hermanas se fueron a su habitación.

Entraron y Clary cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¿Bella quien era el tipo que te estaba siguiendo?- Bella la volteo a ver y se encogió de hombros.

-No se.-Dijo y se sacó su blusa roja.- Un tipo cualquiera.- Dijo y se puso la playera de la pijama.

-¿Y por qué siguió al chico de cabello azul? Y no me digas que no sabes.-Le dijo Clary enojada.

Bella que ya se había quitado lo tenis blancos y el pantalón de mezclilla y se había puesto su pijama la volteo a ver.

-¿Y por cierto donde está la pulsera que Luke te regalo? -Pregunta Clary al ver la muñeca vacía de su hermana.

Bella se miró la muñeca y se dio cuenta que no llevaba la pulsera que Luke le había regalado, y recordó que ya no la traía puesta cuando salió corriendo de la bodega.

-Cuéntamelo.-Dijo Clary y Bella suspiro.

-Te lo voy a contar todo pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie.-Dijo ella y se sentó en la cama.

-.-…..-

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Las dos hermanas se quedaron dormidas después de que la menor terminara su relato sobre lo que paso en el antro.

Clary pensaba en los hechos que habían ocurrido ella también había visto a esos dos chicos, pero no les tomo importancia, pero por lo que había oído de su hermana esas personas eran peligrosas.

Bella siguió pensando en Jace cuando salió corriendo tras ella, como Jace mato al chico del cabello azul, a Isabelle con su látigo, sabía que ninguna de esas personas era humanos, era eso o ella había tomado algo que le había caído mal.

En ese mismo momento su madre, Jocelyn Fray, se encontraba en su cuarto después de haber escuchado la conversación de sus dos hijas, se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba aquello, sus hijas ya habían visto a tres cazadores de sombras y a un demonio, pero solo Bella había visto como mataban al demonio.

Sabía que sus dos hijas estaban preparadas para hablarle de su vida y quien en verdad era su padre, pero ella no estaba preparada.

Clary entendería porque les oculto la verdad, era tan parecida a la familia de Jocelyn tanto física y mentalmente, Bella era el problema, ella más parecida a la familia de Valentine, no entendería sus razones solo exigiría que le diera razones que ella considerara correctas.

Pensó en llamar a Luke para avisarle lo que había sucedido con sus dos hijas, tomo su celular y empezó a marcar el número de Luke.

A los tres timbrazos Luke contesto.

-¿Qué sucede Jocelyn?-Pregunto el medio somnoliento.

-Las chicas vieron a tres cazadores de sombras y a un demonio.-Dijo ella rápidamente.- No sé qué hacer.

.Mira, primero cálmate.-Le dijo el ya más despierto.- ¿Dime quién vio a los cazadores primero? Con que no haya sido Bella.-Dijo él y Jocelyn se quedó callada.- Dime que no fue ella.-Dijo el con voz suplicante.- ¿Mataron al demonio?

-Si, fue ella quien vio como lo mataron.-Le dijo ella preocupada.- ¿Quiénes son los únicos cazadores de sombras en New York?-Pregunta ella sin saber que esperar como repuesta.

-Tu sabes quién, los Lightwood y Hodge.-Dice él y Jocelyn suspira.-Hablamos al rato, es tarde descansa.-Dice él y cuelga el teléfono.

Jocelyn también lo cuelga y se acuesta a dormir.

-¿Vas a ir a Java Jones?-le pregunta Edward a Bella.

-Ya te dije que no sé, por ayer que llegamos tarde mamá se enojó y nos dio una regañina y mejor ni te cuento.-Dijo ella que se encuentra de cabeza mientras Clary lee un libro.- Espérame.- Le dice y voltea hacia Clary.- Me pasas ese libro.-Le dice señalando el libro qué está en el suelo, Clary se levanta y se lo pasa.- Vales mil.-Le dice ella y abre el libro y empieza a ver las marcas que tiene el libro en páginas y abajo palabras como "Estela para el corazón roto".- Ok ya, como te decía mi madre está enojada con nosotras.- Dice y Edward suspira frustrada. Se escuchan ruidos al otro lado.

-Simon tropezó con la batería.-Dic explicando el ruido.- Bueno, al rato hablo con ella y le explico porque tienes que ir tu.- Le dice y se escucha la voz de Erick en el fondo.- ¿Clary va a ir?-pregunta Simon al fondo.

-No lo sé, los pondré en alta voz.-Dice ella y pulsa el botón del Iphone para qué su hermana escuche.

-Clary ¿Vas a ir a Java Jone?- Dijo Simon.

Clary volteo a ver a Bella y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento chicos, pero voy a ir a comer con Ángela.-Dijo ella cerrando su libro y la puerta de la casa se abrió.

-Chicos nos vemos.-Dijo Bella y colgó el celular, escondió el libro en su bolsa. Se sentó bien justo cuando Luke entro con varias bolsas.- Hola Luke.-Dijo parándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-hola.- Dijo el y volteo a ver a Clary.- ¿Qué tal?-Dijo y Clary le sonrió. Volteo a ver a Bella.- ¿No crees que muestras mucha piel?-Le dijo el al ver que llevaba puesto un top que le llegaba a medio ombligo, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, sus zapatos negros descansaban a lado de la puerta y en su muñeca no llevaba la pulsera que el le había regalado.

-No.- Dijo ella tapándose la muñeca.

-¿Y tú pulsera?-Pregunto Luke.- Te la vi ayer que salieron.-Dijo el preocupado de que un cazador la tuviera.

Bella volteo a ver a Clary pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-Pregunto Clary.

-En el auto.-Dijo el volteando a ver a Clary.

-Voy por una Jacketa.-Dijo Bella corriendo a su cuarto y agarro la única Jacketa que tenía afuera.

-Tuviste que ver que ropa escogió hoy en la mañana, mamá la mando a cambiarse.-Dijo Clary tomando su libro y Bella y Jocelyn aparecieron.

-Gracias Luke.-Dijo Jocelyn.

Bella se sentó alado de Clary, y le empezó a enseñar fotos de su celular.

-Chicas, vayan a su cuarto.-Les dijo Jocelyn y Bella y Clary se fueron a su cuarto.

Cuando se cerró la puerta del cuarto Jocelyn se volvió hacia Luke.

-Cada día se parecen más a ti.- Dijo él y vio como ella lo veía mal.

-Sabemos que Bella se parece cada día más a Valentine.-Dijo ella recordando a su hija menor.- Es inteligente, noble, cariñosa, como lo era el al principio, pero después de un tiempo es fría, calculadora y puedo decir que hasta letal.-Dijo ella y le dio un abrazo a Luke.-Gracias por todo-Dijo y él la soltó.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Solo recuerda.-Dijo y ella lo miro sin entender.- No dejes que a Bella le pase lo mismo que a Valentine.- Dijo y salió de la casa.

Jocelyn se dejó caer en la silla y escucho la puerta del cuarto de sus hijas abrirse. Bella apareció delante de su visión y Jocelyn le sonrió, tenía tanto de amabas familias.

-¿Para qué son esas cajas?-Pregunto cuando vio las cajas que había dejado su madre en uno de los sillones.- ¿Y porque ayer me hiciste hacer mis maletas y dárselas a Luke? Me quede sin ropa.- Dijo ella señalando su ropa puesta.

-Nos vamos de campamento.-Dijo ella y Bella se le quedo viendo como si estuviera loca.-Van hacer dos semanas.- Dijo y Bella abrió los ojos.

-¡Mamá eso es lo que resta del verano!-Dijo ella disgustada.

En ese momento Clary salió del cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-Pregunto cuando vio a Bella parada viendo con ira en los ojos a su madre.- Má ya me voy con Ángela.-Dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós Bella.-Dijo también dándole un beso a ella.

Cuando Clary salió, Jocelyn se giró hacia Bella.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Le dijo Jocelyn a Bella.- Nos vamos a ir a la casa de campo de Luke.

-¡Mamá, me arruinas la vida!-Le grito Bella, y Jocelyn estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero bajo la mano cuando vio la cara de espanto de su hija.

-Bella…-Dijo ella cuando su hija se abrazó a sí misma.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Jesús.- Dijo Jocelyn.

-No, soy Edward.-dijo este mientras entraba en la casa.- Vine por Bella.- Dijo señalándola.

Bella se apresuró a la puerta y se puso los zapatos.

-Vamos.-Dijo tomando su libro y agarrando a Edward del brazo.- Vuelvo a las seis.- Dijo ella.

-Bella..-Dijo su madre.

-Toma un baño.-Dijo Bella.- Y después duérmete.-Dijo y salió de la casa con Edward detrás de ella.

-¡Que tenga un buen baño señora Fray!-Grito este y Bella le pego.- No seas salvaje.-Le dijo.

Bajaron las escaleras y Bella vio un destello negro pasar. Se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Edward.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada, vi al gato de Dorothea pasar.- Dijo ella y Edward abrió la puerta.- Vamos a Java Jones.-Dijo ella y salieron del edificio.

Gracias por leer


End file.
